Run Now Quickly
by Nana6
Summary: about a team about to find what a waits at the bottom of an elevator shaft


Run now quickly

"My goodness would you look at that!?" Kim pointed out happily as she made her way toward the abandoned building. The entire complex had been deserted only about six month previous, everyone in that whole complex of the pioneer just seemed to vanish. "Well we've reached the end and still no sight of any living person…just monsters and other things." Navi said sighing wearily moving her sky blue hair away from her face. Ryu looked back and forth between Navi and Kim noticing how calm they both seemed to be. Navi stood only at about five feet four inches with lavender eyes and a mane of blue hair that was tied into to two little buns that rest atop her head. Navi never seemed to worry to much about anything but for some reason she did seemed bothered about something. Kim on the other hand was a bit hyper, she stood about four foot nine inches with long black hair pulled into nice neat pigtails, she had mysterious black eyes that seemed like an endless void. Ryu looked about shaken up feeling as if something bad would happen to them. Ryu was the kind of guy who stood tall at about six foot one with short spiked red hair, and curious red eyes. He scanned Navi and Kim for any trace of fear that they might be having, Navi as her usual self seemed indifferent and Kim seemed a bit nervous. Ryu hated to admit that he was terrified of this place since he was the man of the group. "Well um… I'm guessing I should go in and check this out since I am the man of the group." Ryu said in a cowardly tone. Navi rolled her eyes and pushed him a side walking boldly into the dark building "Bring the tracker with you when you have enough balls to step in here Ryu." She yelled out. Ryu huffed and took a step forward and then stepped back quickly "Oh I… uh forgot ladies first" Ryu said extending his right hand toward the dark building. Kim rolled her eyes at him and stepped in quickly with Ryu following at her heals. "You know Navi might have a point … I do think you need to grow some balls"

"What?! …I uh don't know what your talking about."

"You're the number one Hunter that graduated from the academy. You have top honors and you even mastered hand to hand combat, but when you get in the field you act like this! A frightened little child"

Ryu scoffed and tripped over something that was in the room, something like a rock. "Navi some light please?" Kim asked politely. From another side of the room a loud sound could be heard almost animal like. Then a large beacon of light appeared from a large animals head. "Ah oh my goodness Navi a Hildebear! Run! Attack! SOMETHING!!!" Kim yelled out in pure fear. Ryu looked utterly mortified "NAVI!!" Navi sighed heavily as the head began to move up and down. The light moved from the mouth of the Hildebear and floated to the ceiling of the structure. With the room well illuminated Ryu and Kim could see what was really inside the room and what was the hildebear doing there. The room was filled with scientific instruments that had fallen to the floor . The Hildebear was nothing but a head that Navi was carrying on a well carved staff. "Navi where the hell did you find that" Ryu said in horror and disbelief. Kim just stood back and nodded and waited for an answer. Navi looked at them and then looked to her staff and returned an evil glare when she looked over at them again "It's a Hildebears cane… many forces and hunters alike are looking for this item… didn't you guys read that in the books from the academy?" Kim and Ryu shook their heads and looked at the ground kicking a side some beakers and some broken glass. "Figures…well check the radar so we can see if there is any one still here." 

"Uh right…" Ryu said pulling out a small round object and held it in his hands. It opened up and showed a small screen with a little beacon. "If anyone is in here it will show up right?" Kim asked confused. Navi turned around and looked up at the ceiling and replied sharply "Yes! Pay attention ok rookie! The tracker only looks up living things and living things only. Right now the setting is to human and vullan so that we might be able to find survivors if there are any." Kim gulped and looked around paranoid "Do you believe that there isn't any one alive?"

"Well there is a chance they are alive, but the question is where have they gone?" Navi said with a slight hint of worry in her voice. Kim sighed and looked to Ryu once more as if she were searching for some kind of hope with in his eyes. Ryu sighed heavily and held the tracker out for Navi and Kim to see. "Its picking up nothing… we are the only living things here. I even checked for monsters…nothing at all" Ryu muttered. Kim shrieked and began to pace back and forth "Where has everyone gone!? We know it can't be space pirates, they would have left some trace or hint behind. Maybe it was those rag rappies! Damn those huge chickens…" Kim ranted. Ryu turned away and looked at Navi who was staring up at the ceiling at the light she had created. "Maybe we're thinking to logically, maybe to find out we have to think illogically ." Ryu looked at Navi as if she had gone mad and grabbed her hand "Navi don't start going insane on me now…Kim is already doing a good enough job for the both of us." Navi looked down at her hand and then at him "Ryu think about it. We've been looking all about here and the surface and found nothing maybe what we're looking for is underground, and if someone did do it maybe it wasn't a break in… maybe they were already on pioneer one." Navi said with a slight gleam in her eye. Ryu thought hard about her logic, it seemed to make sense in some ways and in others none at all. "Well what do we…would you shut the hell up Kim" Ryu yelled irritated by Kim's psycho babble. Kim in shock stumbled upon a little switch she hit when she fell backwards from his yelling. The switch seemed to open the way to an elevator that lead down into a shaft. "Humm maybe you are more help after all Kim dear" Navi said patting Kim on the shoulder, Ryu for once actually felt a bit of courage and followed Navi to the elevator. Kim looked around the room and quickly skipped into the elevator. Glass in the elevator windows closed shut to revile some stained glass designs in it as the elevator went down, darkness began to engulf it. Navi, Kim and Ryu prepared themselves for whatever might happen once they stepped out. Who knew what might be waiting for them maybe a neon dragon, or even a delsaber. "Now remember how our battle plans go." Kim put her head down and shook it furiously as the elevator finally hit the bottom floor. "But…but I hate being the decoy" Navi smiled and looked at Kim "Don't worry about it I don't think anyone is down here." The elevator doors opened and a blast of hot air hit their faces. "Something smells odd…" Ryu said holding his nose "Yea I smell it too, what is that" Kim replied. Navi sniffed the air, it had a bitter rank stench to it that made her nose wrinkle up to it. "It smells like blood…" she replied in a disgusted tone of voice. "Blood? Down here? Why would there be blood down here?" Kim asked in a high pitched voice with a slight stutters. "Well that might answer our question" Navi pointed to the ground where a dead body lay freshly rotting away. "This… this is what happened to the crew of the pioneer one?" Ryu stuttered in utter shock. Navi leaned her head down and nodded slowly trying not to vomit from the stench. Navi lifted her head up and looked slowly away. She cast another spell to light the room up even more than the dim light that shown through. Once the room was lit up better they could see that every man, woman, and child aboard the Pioneer had been killed. Navi shook her head and turned away trying block out the images in her head that kept haunting her mind. Ryu walked over to a small child who was nothing more than about 4 years old and searched for a sign of what caused this. He looked the child over very carefully trying to be gentle with him, Ryu noticed markings on his teeth that looked like bite marks "Drained dry" he murmured. He quickly rushed to two more people next to him, more bite marks. Ryu stood up in somewhat of a state of shock and called Kim over "look, look at some of these people and what do you see wrong with them." Kim looked at Ryu as If he had gone insane but did as she was told. She bent down carefully and looked at a young woman no older than about twenty-seven she lifted the woman up carefully and held her back feeling two puncture wounds. Kim dropped the woman right away and say her neck as well." Ryu ,Navi this woman seems to be drained dry. She has bite marks on her and someone tried to stab her a few times." 

Ryu looked up confused and looked at Navi who had a confused expression on her face. "Who.. Or what could have done this?" Ryu muttered to himself. "This seems like the work of a…what is it you humans call it… a vampire or something like that." Navi said waving her hand about. Ryu and Kim laughed in a nervous matter for a moment before realizing that Navi was serious. "Come on now, there is no such thing as a vampire. I mean I've never seen one" Kim said in a nervous way. Navi crossed her arms and looked around and then back to Kim. " Look just because you've never seen one doesn't mean it doesn't exists." Navi looked over Kim's shoulder and quickly ran over and knocked her down, Kim blinked and looked at Navi with some confusion. "Why did you do that?" Kim retorted ask she moaned in pain. "I…I think I know why now what it is…look!" Ryu pointed up a large creature began to loom above them, it had a mouth full of sharp teeth and burning red eyes, its skin was transparent where you could see everything that was inside of it. It extended its claws, which were like a row of freshly made knifes. Navi stood up and waved the creature away from Kim and stood her ground firmly. "Ryu! Get her back to the surface quickly and return to pioneer two. Tell them what has happened here. I'll hold it off for as long as I can."

"Navi we can all fight it"

"Listen Kim is hurt and is nothing more than dead weight to us so I'll divert it while you get her to safety alright?!"

Ryu nodded in agreement and ran over and picked up Kim running toward the elevator. The monster looked over at them trying to escape but Navi hit it with a flare spell and diverted it attention to her.

"Ryu… I have something to tell you" Kim looked down almost ashamed to say anything"

"Yes what is it?" Ryu said trying to get the elevator to start.

"Well you see I only pretended I was seriously hurt. You know how I was wincing and turning about in pai…"

"Yes I know how someone looks in pain! But you faked it!? WHY?!"

"I was afraid… and I didn't really want to show that to Navi or you. I wanted to still seem somewhat credible"

Ryu clenched his teeth and opened the elevator doors once again and looked at Kim with some disgust "You know earlier you told me to grow some balls, well now its your turn Hun." With saying that he pushed Kim off the shaft and back to the area Navi was fighting. Navi a bright green swirl of magic green dusty magic formed around her and vanished into thin air, which meant that Navi was healing herself and that sooner or later would run low on magic. Ryu opened a bottle of monofluid which surrounded itself around Navi and disappeared into to nothing. Navi ran under the monsters legs and over to Kim and Ryu, her face showed some relief , but a sign of anger too. "I thought I told you two to get back to pioneer! Kim is in no condition to battle"

"We were on our way just like you said, when suddenly Kim reported to me that she only faked it to get out of this fight"

Navi turned to Kim and bit her lower lip in anger putting a shield of bright blue around them for a moment. "You know we will discuss this later but right now I don't know how much longer I can keep this shield up for that vampire is strong."

"But Navi that's not what a vampire looks like"

"Well how can you say…never mind lets go with our normal battle plan. Kim you know your cue."

Kim lowered her head in shame and nodded slowly. "Yes Navi"

"Alright… on the count of three one…two…THREE!!" Navi shouted as she ran out of the way once her shield came down the monster struck heavily at the ground and created a dent in it. Kim took a deep breath and started to run and jump like an idiot "you hoo over here! Ya know you want me" The monster ran at full speed toward Kim knocking dead bodies in the air "SOMEONE HELP!!!" Kim screamed loudly in pure fear. Ryu jumped from a ledge with his saber in hand stabbing the creature in the head. The monster raised up and back down screaming in pain with a blood curdling shriek. Navi ran over and pulled out her cane causing a large icicle to form at the hildebears mouth and launched it toward the creatures chest. It shrieked again falling slowly backwards "Ryu! Get you're a** down before it crushes you" Ryu hopped down and ran away before it completely hit the ground. Navi and Ryu smiled and looked at the beast. It was curling up into a little ball to almost appeared like a fetal position. Navi returned her gaze to Kim who looked more afraid of Navi than that monster. "Well the vampires dead or almost once I finish it off or you can Ryu!"

Ryu smiled and blushed "thanks Nav… but that wasn't a freaking vampire! They don't look like that"

"You don't have any proof of that you said yourself they don't exists and I declare blood sucker as vampire!" Ryu in some way could not argue with her logic so he allowed her to win…only that once. "Now Kim… you better run now...and run quick cause I'm about to get really ugly with you!" Navi retorted in anger. Kim gulped and jetted for the elevator with a flare attack on her rear. 


End file.
